Extraordinary
by AviTaRi
Summary: How if...I fall for the guy that I just met recent?  to figure out, read my story here and warning 'cause there are so much emotional expression within! *OC POV* -DISCONTINUED-
1. All because of ROMANCE

**My first fic mainly using my OC pairing and let the YYY characters to be minors or background…**

**I want to say Happy Valentine's day FF readers! And so I'm hoping you to enjoy, enjoy and enjoy this story**

**I know if using OC as main in the story seem doesn't look interesting, heheh…~.~**

Claire's POV

_Hi, we meet again guys! I haven't been in FF for several weeks and here by the authority of my creator and me to tell you about my romance along in Valentine's month (February)._

Claire Amethyst, that's my name and I used to be a newbie in this town that everyone notice if I seem nice but long after then all my exact personalities has shown to all their bare eyes. I'm a little tomboyish even I love girl's stuffs but I do love boy's activities more instead the girly ones except for shopping, how I love that one! So anyway most people afraid of me if they encounter me somewhere, they usually runaway like seeing me as a monster.

Seriously those people who acted like that they're totally lunatic, I didn't even do a thing they already scream in fear. My friends and my best friend are the only thing that close to me to be related besides my mom, sadly they are all hardly ever spend a time with me to hang out because since they busy spending time with their soul mate oh…blah what the heck? I don't wanna talk about it much!

My dear friend Yin is rarely to be at home, her dad always said she's going out on a date with her guy or sometimes having lunch or dinner…yeah you know like what? And my best friend Lena was always near to her boyfriend Yang which he's also my friend and they like stuck on goo or something. All of them seem to be busy doing love things or romance while me? I'm doing what I like, beating craps out and run along in action during days, that's the only fun thing I could do right now and nothing else.

When the day almost evening, I still fighting with some rascals and the villains that against woofoo except for one guy who turn to be Yin's lover as well…you know who? He's Yuck. Impressively enough they make me think their love is much interesting than Yang and Lena have, I won't mention about since I dislike romance this present and so I decide not to get a boyfriend until I'm 16 years old.

Here I am, standing on the outskirt of the town right on the end of the edge seeing how the full town in my eyes. I put my sword down and feel the breezing air rushing through me but it seems I'm like a lonely girl without her mate but I don't feel it that way, when night is falling I walked back home but meanwhile I meet the twins right in front of a mini market.

"Night Claire, what are you doing out here?" the blue boy asked in a short glance, he didn't really pay attention to the one he talks to

"Oh you know? Usual things, sat on the edge and watching the scene, by the way where are you guys going?" I rolled my eyes and slip away my sword on my back to free my hands

"Well, I was just about to visit my boyfriend this night and Yang here is having his third date with Lena *beep* oh I've got a text!" she grabbed her phone and read the text message

"I see…I bet you two are busy as you are so I'm just going home then, night guys!" I went through them but when I got half on my way, Yin cried

"Claire! Tomorrow you've to come to the dojo, something that I want to declare to all our friends, remember that!" then I shout back at once

"Okay, I will" after that, I keep continuing until I got home but when I enter the living room my mom is waiting for me, she's sitting on the sofa before I'm here

"Claire, can I talk?" I thought she was angry to me but when I saw in her eyes, she just wanted to talk something that maybe she wants me to know too

"What is it mom?" I sat next to her and folding my hand back onto my tight, since she's the only family I have in here so I couldn't be rude even once

"So I just want to know, what were you doing this day? Something new?" my mom often asked me about this, she's really want I have something new to do to replace my daily outdoor activities into something more interesting, but I already have something interesting anyway

"Still as usual mom, fighting some rascals, sat and watched on the end of the edge, I met the twins while I walked home and now I'm here, why you'd asked this several times?" I begun to feel curious about, I know it's frigging annoying if she keeps asking the same question but for a daughter I have to answer it anytime

"It's just that you always do the same thing everyday, I'm worried because your friends start being busy of their thing as we notice they all have their mate while you're not, I feel like you've been lonely since then…perhaps you should try to find one" she tapped my shoulder with that sweet smile and sparkling eyes behind those glasses, I shocked and I replied yelling to her

"Find one? You're joking right? I don't want one yet mom! I still want to enjoy my life for being single like keep in fight for good; you know that I don't want a romance yet…" I seemed happy with my things but I feel it like a force to do everything I usually am, finding a boyfriend is way complicated for me and often when I talked to a guy they end up talking something stupid, trash!

"Dear, everything change now…you're best friend Lena has changed when Yang admitted to her and since that you and her start making a space or a line, you understand what I mean don't you? Find one it doesn't mean always have to be your boyfriend…they can be your new closest friends" she advised me seriously, I bend my head and lay back against the sofa crossing my hands up

"Maybe I can try? Probably it's not as bad as I thing, I guess…" she rubbed my head messing my hairdo and I comb them with my fingers

"As long it doesn't hurt you, I permit it" she moved from her seat into her room and so am I, I feel tired already and I just take off my boots then jump on my bed.

Daydreaming, yeah I usually have one with battle thingies with my woofoo friends and we'd used to won all the time in my dream of course but this one is very different.

_I was sitting on a hill watching the su__nrise when no one's around, I just look normally and I just smiled during that morning. I dumbfound by a boy who's standing right besides me and I ask_

"_Who are you?" my gazed can't took off from him 'because I can't look his face, he's just a shadow figured that lend his hand to take mine_

"_I'll tell you later, now…" he took my hand and drag me down from the hill, I'm shutting up; I can't talk anything when we're walking together but when we stop in a dark ghost looking town I started to questioning_

"_Why are we here? What is your point to take me here?" he silent, I didn't hear his voice to answer my questions but we just keep on walking inside the town, all I see inside is the citizens are spectral but they live like normal people and I saw my friends with their guys hanging out just like usually they do but I don't understand what is his point took me here_

"_Listen, maybe you mistaken but I really have to go back onto the hill" but when I turned he held me back, he didn't say anything but he makes me to look on someone, a girl actually. I saw an elder me right walking over my way, I changed my clothing a little bit into a warrior style but still keeping my swords on my back, I look desperate but strange enough I'm the only one who's looking alive in this town._

"_Wait is that me? But how everyone seems dead and I'm not?" finally the shadow figured boy answers me, he turned his head to me unknown at all_

"_Certainly yes, that is you…it seems like everyone died happily having their mates beside them while you're alive and live without anyone on your side, how sad" he then just vanish and left me alone still gazing at my future being, I feel very pathetic and everything starts to fade because I start to open my eyes._

"Was that really my future being? A lonely single girl without a partner..." I think and silence for a moment until then I am chuckling when I thought that was all a silly dream

"What am I thinking, that's all crazy! I just enjoy my life and still a single maiden but happy instead of sad or lonely, well I better get going to the dojo" I get dressed up with my usual clothing, wore my blue boots, fixed my hairdo and brought my sword along with me. Like I said before I usually don't have a breakfast because I'll get stomachache if I do, so I just drink a water then going out on my way to the dojo.

While I'm walking, I just think _"It's not that I don't like or want a romance, I just don't need it yet because I'm still really want to enjoy how's my life has been going right now, maybe if I'm ready I'll get one but promise is promise that I'll do that on my sweet 16" _I start to see the crowd, some people that notice me but not knowing me well have greeted me and I do the same to them. At the time almost near the dojo I meet with Coop, that dorky chicken who actually has powers on his other side.

"Bawk bawk hi Claire, are you bawk going to the dojo too?" he fixed his glasses and clean them, his puny little blue eyes appear behind

"Yes I am, so I think all the woofoo family or armies are going since Yin said she wants to declare something" we're walking just for 2 miles away before we arrive, Coop seems a little upset about Yin because they got broke up days ago

"Bawk, it's too bad that I bawk bawk broke up with her, she bawk found a new guy anyway" Coop sobbed, but love is love and in a meantime it'll be hurt for some reasons appeal

"'Yeah I know it hurts, but Coop…look on the bright side at least you still have friends and a girl is not only one, there are millions of them" I tried to cheer him up and looks like he took it a little

"Uh…thanks bawk Claire, but maybe bawk bawk you'll know it how does bawk it feel when you bawk bawk bawk have one" it's kind of annoying when he talks with that bawking sound, well he's a chicken and a chicken who doesn't bawking it means it's not normal but when he said I'll feel it when I get one I just not in mood to talk anymore so we keep going until we finally enter the dojo with on my sight there they are! All of my friends, closest friends and my best friend

"Why Claire, you're here and Coop you're here too!" the three stump spot on us stood on the door looking unknown

"Hi guys! I just glad to make it and is there anything I miss?" you know maybe I'm late but Yin is actually waiting until all woofoo gather in the dojo's living room

"Yang, it's time!" Yin signal her brother and he's on his action to talk to the woofoo armies but for me he talks like a teacher when declaring something

"Now everyone calm down, before we get to our second announcement we just want to tell you if Master Yo have got some new woofoo weapons, training equipments, woofoo's newest ability moves and a new program so…is there any question because I'm not answering" While Yang explaining, Yin was demonstrate the things that he mentioned about and I giggled because it's funny

"Wow Yin, you should be a woofoo stewardess" I'm still giggling on my own and no one care anyway so why would I, she smirk back at me

"If could I will but since I'm a woofoo warrior instead so I couldn't but I think you will be surprise with our second announcement" I don't know what did she mean but can't wait for the second announcement, all the others are talking to each other except for me I didn't talk to anyone because no one wants to talk to me somewhat, I really confuse why? My best friend is talking to the twins and the others…I don't care! Well when I look on another corner, the green rabbit Yuck stay quiet on his own but maybe I'll to talk to him 'cause I don't have anything to do now. Secretly that Yuck and I are actually close friends but we don't want anyone include Yin or Yang to know that.

**Maybe this is a waste of time but I just want to list all**** of the woofoo armies that I include to listing Yuck also my OC in too:**

_**Yin, Yang, Lena, Roger jr,**__** Dave, Coop, Yuck, Claire, Jobeox, the Boogey man and the Circus bear (I think his name is Chip or IDK, long time I didn't watch YYY)**_

**Riview please, well I just said this on the 1****st**** chap! Next time I won't bother it with you…**


	2. I got CURSED!

**Here is chapter 2, I don't know if this idea is good just call me stress/depress 'cause I am…**

**So even I'm not liking YYY as much as I did and I kinda lost interest but I'm still continuing all ****of my plans thought a few only reviews, if you wanna know that my type of desire in writing each stories I mostly prefer tragic, hurt/comfort, romance and friendship's adventure (sometimes killing/murder)**

Okay, so I rather talk to someone than being quiet all alone in the middle. I just head my way to him right on the corner, he seems down or maybe just got stuck on something inside his mind. When I sit next to him it's like every voice in this room slowly to mute and other scenes look blurry, he keep shutting even he knew if I'm next to him gazing confusingly.

"Yuck, are you okay? You look down" I wrinkled my eyebrows, I feel trembling and numb since we'd got some spaces after the _incident_

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about me…what about yourself?" he glanced back at me and I start to calm down when he remain calm but still not knowing his problems either way

"Uhm…me? I'm fine too, just enjoying my daily activities that everything is the same over and over *sigh* sometimes I don't get it why my friends and my mom ask me about _when will you find a boyfriend? _It's frigging annoying" I got irritated somehow remembering all those questions which reminding me about a word _boyfriend _since I don't want one yet, but Yuck's tapped startling me and I accidentally yell at him

"Don't do that! Don't you see I'm frustrating?" my voice gone deep and it almost attracting anyone in this room but glad enough nobody cares

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you *groaning* what is wrong with me? Recently outta control and depression *mumbling* maybe this is why most people afraid of me, they think I'm crazy" so I was half talking to him and the other half talking to myself (usually like that) but Yuck didn't scare or back off instead he give me some advices

"Claire, I know how much you frustrate now but you need to gain back your sanity whatever happens, I ever been in this such situation and…I know how it feels, I think someday you'll discover something new and your daily boring activities will vanish one by one into a new one" I smiled, hearing his advices are not as bad as I thought and suddenly tears fall down to my cheeks but I don't know if this is a joy or sad tears

"Thanks for reminding me, that's one from plenty of helpful advices you gave to me I rarely return it to you, but maybe experiences will teach me somehow no matter what" I wiped my tears, lost in my imagination but half aware and all of the light I see becoming fade cloudy after I hear someone's calling Yuck, it was Yin

"Yuck! Come here for a moment, I have something to give you" she shouted on the opposite direction from us and he stood to go there, I'm still in confusion from all of my problems or issues but then Yang calls me up

"Hey Claire, don't just sit there and dreaming, come on here to get yours" maybe this is the second announcement but what did he mean by mine? Is it something like a weapon, sacred woofoo scrolls or else? Even my daily fighting sort of boring but maybe this is a lot more fun.

I walked to the blue guy and take a small pinkish paper from his hand; it looks like a ticket but a ticket for what? When I read what it says I'm like having a heart attack for all of a sudden and it feels my heart starting to dry and my eyes are wrinkling of fear also hatred, if you want to know what it is it's a ticket to go on a town's junior prom at Valentine's day and the worse thing of all that we must get a date arrgh! Why? Why it must went all shortly like this? I shut for some moments and when I clearly saw everything I saw everyone is staring at me with that mischievous smile

"Why you all looking at me with that smirk? Is there something you wanna ask?" I point out my finger to each of them and put a glaring eyes because I'm too much irritated than ever

"You know what do we wanna ask Clary?" Yin teased me with that stupid name calling, I hate when someone calling me with that name but I try to hold my anger back

"As the matter of fact, you know if that is a ticket to the town's junior prom right?" Lena start questioning me like a detective while circling around me

"Yeah? So…" my eyes keep spinning around from where she's walking and I don't like it when she's gazing at me with that taunting eyes

"And the best part of it that we have to get a date to come in, so…whom you'll take?" so just like I thought all the time, they're really want to know with whom I'll go to but my answer will be clear after this

"Oh that-" I walk away from Lena's circling and she stops until I stood in front of her with my hand landing on my hip

"Contrariwise of that, I'll go with no one and probably I just watch the whole scene" all of them confused from what I meant, they think how can I go without a date? How silly are they? ;)

"How in the hell will you get in without a date? You see...in the ticket says that if you don't have one then don't come since it's a prom by the way" Yin said and getting closer to me with all of those queries but the only person who's not confuse is Yuck, he just smiling back there and looking away from the crowd

"Either way don't you get it? It means I'm not going and I'll go into something like this when I'm 16th, I'm just a 14th years old pathetic girl who loves to play around and non a romance addict" I cried back and my voice is getting teaser to replied theirs

"But you've been rejecting something like this for 5 times and now is the 6 times in a row" Lena sounded like she's begging me to go but I'm still refusing for going

"The reason is because I don't like romance that much especially a date with strangers and second do you remember about the story I told you?" I glared back with my ridicule eyes sharply staring at both Yin and Lena

"Which one?" Yin innocently asked with her adorable face, sometimes I'm sick of it

"*sigh* the one when the first time I went on a prom when I was 11, it was all a mess just because it doesn't go my way…and the guy that was being my date was talking up trash most of the time, an annoying foul mouth and some kind of a sick pervert so I just beat out the crap of him and left, since that day I promised myself for not doing such things ever again till I'm 16th or older" I clench my fist and my teeth exposed in anger, I seem not well to handle something like a date and I usually have bad thoughts about a guy when the first time I met them but after I notice the truth then I could say he's nice or not.

"I need to leave now before I'm going wildcat like last time, although I'm not going I'm keeping the ticket for memories from you guys" I went through the door and walk by from the dojo, I'm so disgruntled and angry so I decide to take a shortcut to my way home. I entered a dark alley and along the side there's some ways but I just keep straight ahead, the wind blows unfriendly and also as the weather that's raining upon me, I hate this day and I held my coldness for just heading home until some craps blocking my way again and they all wore black jackets with hoods, I never saw them before but they have notice me

"So you're the one who likes to beat other gangs in here, Claire? Is that your name?" the one with a red bloody colored t-shirt move on front

"What's the deal with you? I don't have time for this?" when I want to get away they all take out their weapons such as knifes, chainsaw, sharp nun-chuck, and the silly one has a baseball bat

"If you want to get your way, you have to go through us first and if you're going backwards I'll say you lose" when he mentioned the word "lose" I become mad and taking out both of my swords from my back, with seriously determined

"Well…let's get it on" I murmured merely, and slowly take my moves for the attack but the group of those guys seems smarter than the one I've always beat and they wait for me to attack first so I do but in logically.

I swung my swords toward one of them and caught it right, now they all attempt to attack me for the first my attacks are according as my plan until when I was about to launch another attack the one with a green clover colored t-shirt hit me with his baseball bat, I fell down but it's not that easy to knock me down or probably out

"For a silly weapon, it work too and besides that-" I slide my leg to make him fell too, his bat got throw further from him and I stood with my swords again facing the others

"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me if you want" I make myself look dumbfound and stupid for them easily to be know and so they did as what I demand but I've got hurt and wounded two people from them but they still not giving up yet and only the leader isn't hurt much, nope…no wounds yet

"For a girl like you, I'm impressed because mostly girls are weak" he punning me and I hate when someone said if girls are weak but I'm not like that

"For some girls yes but not for me!" I was about to run to take him down until a golden color dashing in front of me and kick their asses quickly, I'm startled for some second and I was found by a guy who lean his back against the wall behind me

"Why on earth that a girl like you should be out here?" so the guy is a leopard, his fur is look-alike golden with black spots on his tail and his ears, his hair is also black with a little emo style and wearing the same black jacket, dark blue pants and a brighter red t-shirt, hmm…I never see him here before till now, I think he's new

"What's your point? I almost kick them by myself" I snarled at him and put my swords back behind me, he just stand there with a smirk and appearing his sharp teeth

"I suggest you to go home like everyone else, seriously for a sassy girl like you I never know you like to kick butt" he looked away and emotionless but I'm enrage after the date thingies and now this? Is this the day when I get cursed? Damn it!

"Look, I don't know who you are or maybe you're new here just don't messing my things okay? And one thing…I don't like to be called sassy!" after I yelled, I leave him there carelessly until he's blocking my way, I think this guy is annoying but hope he's not a pervert

"Well since you don't know me I'll tell you, I'm Zeke but I'm not a newbie in here...I'm just taking my day off…you?" I rolled my eyes and sigh in annoyance

"I'm Claire, nice to meet you and thanks for beat those guys so I don't have to waste my energy but I need to go home now, see you next time *whispering* or not" I looked tired and passed him, he just let me but after some distance I boost to get home early so my mom won't worrying me again.

When I get home I directly take a towel to go to the bathroom and I stick the wet ticket on my refrigerator with magnet, so I take a shower then and change with my new warm sleeping clothes but not a pajamas 'cause it makes me look like a child. When I'm on my way to my room, my mom saw the ticket and ask me…ugh…not this time again and I don't wanna argue in a long time!

"Claire honey, where did you get this ticket?" she still keep staring at it, I bet she's reading it and I answer

"From the twins, they gave it to all the woofoo members but I've no intention to go 'cause I don't have a date and I don't want one, please understand that okay mom?" before I claim my feet to the stairs she replies

"Of course honey, I won't force you but if you're changing your mind I don't mind either" I think I shouldn't answer that so I just go to bed then and wait for the day tomorrow, I hope it's not a stinking day like today and good night.

**Claire is just partially a copyright of my personalities but about her promise that will getting a boyfriend in 16****th**** that is my promise either so you guys now know, even I'm now almost 15****th**** this year but I still have no idea that what the heck is love in a relationship? Well I know what it means but I never feel one so…I'm still having fun for being single :D

* * *

**

**Evanesense: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :) if you wanna know how did I got inspired so much for my stories it's because I often listening to music or watching POV videos with the music I interest, I'm not only enjoy for listening…I also imagine how's the image from that music and take my feelings away with it, that's how is my way… (hope you're not confuse).**

**Catch you later!**


	3. Fellow DATE?

**I'm back again and thanks for the review Evanesense, so shall I start? Well the answer suppose to be "of course" XD**

How is my life? I don't know when time will bring me onto another world with full of change, every second of my life I always have the same thing I usually do and my friends always get something new instead. I have too much to think of this, all about my life that comparing with anyone else sometimes good and sometimes not good. It's time for my own voice to talk to decide something I really want without lying and I must not let my desire taking over me, I have to let my heart walk on its way in the matter of my soul.

I only got 2 hours of sleep last night, now the lights already shone over my face through the window's glass. Even how tired I am I still can keep doing something in a day; I rub my eyes and sit on my bed for looking around my room first then I wash my face and clean up my self but I didn't say I take a bath yet. I just walk around my garden and while I got nothing to do I try to relax by swinging on a wheel that hung up from an old tree of ours.

"Today, I'm gonna learn something new at least one" I slowly start to swing the wheel back and forth and my hair goes a little flow

"For the first time I'm not attempting to go fight, running around the town doing mindless things or anything in action…" my purplish-pink lips smile, my eyes are calming in a meantime I swung harder but somebody greets me in not the time I want to

"Need a push?" a deep voice spoke, I startled and my swinging begin to slowdown so I look back to find the voice, not the person I expected but it was the guy I met last night in the alley

"You were stalking me last night? What a dirty sly you are!" I glared and grunting while both of my hands gripping the rope hard like it wants to squeeze him like a piece of paper

"Can you replace the word stalk with follow? I just want to know where you live, didn't mean anything dirty at all" the boy answered, his face showing me an innocent one and I can't resist that -_-

"Never mind but please I don't wanna be disturb right now, you can just go anywhere besides here" and again I swing a little continuing to relax but he won't listen to me, he still stood there with that nice and friendly being smile of his

"What do you want?" since I'm easily get impatient so I just directly ask what in the hell he want, then it's done

"Not minding you but if you wanna come with me for a little walk, now it's the time if…you want" Zeke asking me to go with him just for a little walk, I bet he wants a refreshing or something

"As long it's relaxing and refreshing I go with you, I don't want anything happen besides that!" some in a few times I could get pride of myself or proud of being and I don't understand myself in a certain times, I'm not stable

"I'm right behind you, ladies first" he acts really well for such things but unfortunately I'm not a kind of girl who likes to see someone overacting on purpose

"Ugh…" I just groan and get off from my swing, walked passed him and try to ignore everything non-sense during time

We walk out from the area, passing the fields and my mom's flower shop. After we're out of the farm fresh style town/complex we then start to begin a little conversation as you know

"So…your mom is a florist? That's nice" thought he's smiling at me but I ignore it and not smiling back, whoa…bad mood I guess

"Yeah…thanks, maybe if you need something with flowers or posies you can go to my mom's shop" no where else to go but just straight to talk with him, this is only a while what could have been worse?

"I suppose so and I heard that this town is famous by the woofoo warriors, can you show me?" I got numb, my eyes open wide and I bite my lip in concern because knowing my friends always curious if I near a guy, they'll think I'm trying it…oh no they won't

"Hum…maybe next time, I just want to relax now but you can ask someone else" I wrapped my hands behind my back and looking away to the road instead of him

"Why? I already met one here, which is you" wait, he knew already? This guy is really an unsolved puzzle riddle

"You knew?" I just expressing a 'I don't know' face and pretend for being pointless to involving this conversation out off

"I heard from mouth to mouth and clearly from an old friend that I met him days ago, that include the whole woofoo armies…but I didn't know them yet-" Zeke keeps bragging, my eyes just confuse and my pupils grew shrink, when I'm looking forward I saw Lena and Yin are walking to my way then now I'm nervous

"Uh…er…Z-zeke?" my voice trembling and I look white like a ghost, they still talking to each other but I have to get rid of him before they see us

"Is there something wrong? Why the heck you look scared?" he glanced to them and notices something, can this situation gone any worse? I hope not!

"Please do me a favor, you better hide now before they see me and don't show up until I signal you…" I'm pleading so badly; don't want Lena or neither Yin getting into this farther

"Are they friends of yours? Oh…I know that pink bunny somewhere, she's Yin a twin from the blue bunny Yang right? Rumors coming handy sometimes" Zeke knew her but he doesn't know Lena yet and I push him a little to sign him to hide

"Please Zeke, hide I'll explain later about it but now…go hide and pretend not knowing me" I sound really vain, almost near to selfish but there's an exact reason for that so selfish neither vain couldn't describe me right

"Okay" he replied with a little offend I guess, finally at the right time Yin and Lena meet me alone

"Hey Yin, hey Lena, what's up? You guys rarely hang out together" I still nervous and got sweat all over my forehead but I wiped it

"So…do you change your mind? I wish you could come with us to the prom" Lena grinned but her voice got soft and a little disappointed even this already been through

"Yup! We both didn't mean to offend neither irritated you last time, we just want to see you with a guy once because you're the only girl in here who never seem to love your opposite" Yin welded, she has some point that right but I can't tolerate that however just because of my own desire

"Sorry, but I'm not changing my mind guys and maybe next time we can go together, I promised" my hands crossing on my chest and my face stay calm after I forgot about Zeke, don't know where he is but glad he understand my words

"I don't know what you're thinking, but if you want to find a better way…try to feel and listen to what your heart said instead of your desire or self pride" my best friend Lena, some in the times she gave me a useful advice although notice that it hurts me in the inside since I can't take it

"Lena is right, we can't always follow our desire all the time and sometimes we have to be somebody else newer, so what are you doing now?" Yin added more and I'm not an opinion disclaimer so every opinion through my ears I always take its advantage for good

"I…uh…I just walking around try to relax and not try to fight for a day the reason why is because I want to try something new" when I finish my talk I widely grinned and their eyes staring at me in confusion

"Hmm okay? I need to go to the mall with Lena to buy new dresses and ball gowns for the party, see you!" both girls walking away to the mall and I still standing there sigh in relief, then Zeke come out at last

"What was that all about?" the guy curious, I just admit everything especially the date things

"Nothing, only discussing about the prom that held in V-day…you know about it?" I giggled and lose attention to him, my mind going somewhere else but no longer have it come back to realistic

"Oh the prom, I know and I've got the ticket too *wondering* so are you going?" he seems to be happy with it but I'm not, my face frowned in a second

"No, I decide not to come because I don't have a date and I don't want one…and that's why I told you to hide so my friends won't see you with me, they'll think I'm trying to get one, you won't understand such things" my eyes rolled down and I just keep looking at the grey ground on my shadow

"I see…you don't like romance and don't want it yet do you? I know that, but go to the prom for a night with a date doesn't mean have to be a real couple date's-" I cut him off, my gaze turn on him emotionless and my flaming eyes staring back

"Says who? It's useless to find a date who doesn't like each other, it's the same with foe and one thing I also wanna say…I already promise my self to get a guy after my sweet 16th, it's enough for me to feel it" not this again, huh…so tired to keep bragging about this…my promise blah blah blah whatever

"Oh that's too bad, I also don't have a date to go too even I want it but maybe if I got a luck" whoa whoa whoa hang on a sec, is he aiming for something? He's words sound a little familiar or I ever heard it somewhere…hmm…

I think something pop in my mind; I could guess what he means alright! He also acted awkward from the first time we met but now I know

"You? Don't have a date? Is that an option? Even how much I think you're annoying but, not a single girl has asked you? *chuckling*" I usually taunt or tease people if they discussed something silly or just fun to made off, I saw he's blushing back there but he tries to hide it

"Er…anything is p-possible f-fo-for the fa-fact! Are you saying that even the most lame and dorky person who lives here can do better than me?" he stammered and now he glared at me but instead of frowning I just smiled back and my smile showing another taunting

"Well, the proof is right behind you-" when I said that, he looks back and it's true also right on time XD that Coop and Dave are with someone else or with the girls they've asked

"*growling* fine! You win this time, then to proof it I better find one but how about your self? Why is a tomboyish girl like you afraid enough with dating? Is it that necessary to be scared and…pretty tough on the outside but not so sure in the inside" oh no, he said what? It's all backfire on me and I can't let him continue for saying something like that about me, he know nothing!

"Once again you say anything like that to me *mumbling* we'll fight fire against fire" my freaky smirk shows up, man how long I kept it in a while? So much better now I can show it to someone…obviously

"Just admit it Claire, you have dating-phobia before you'd got experienced" ugh! He replied my smirk back with his mischievous face, I hate when someone get over me, I ignore him this time and walk away to the other direction…this is actually frustrating me and not refreshing, he started it first, another sucking day of mine!

"Talking about date to date so may me?" weird tones, is he asking permission on me? That's his thing not mine by the way

"Of course you may, it's your thing…and why are you asking?" I stopped my feet and turn around to face him again but his face remain calm or did I see reddish bubbles on his face?

"I mean with you, since you're the only girl I knew more than anyone here" I guess my suspect was right, he does have something with his weird attitude lately and it's about now he spoke

"Wait, you're expecting me to go with you? Hmm…" I think, I can't choose between yes or no and since I rather have this _dating _hatred I kind of hesitate

"Well it doesn't matter with the word 'date' in it, just consider that as friends thing like we just hang out" Zeke still blushing a bit but he got the point, date doesn't have to be as couple all the time but it could also be fellowship as we like hang out somewhere…but what will I say about that?

"Let me think…*finger tapping* to tell you the truth I do really want to go to the prom once since I haven't before so…" a speech bubble popping out from my head while I imagining what will happen next after or during the party, but I've been shock by a voice that I know from behind.

**Crappy chapter, I know…**

**So Claire kind of hesitate by Zeke O_o how could this happen? Well don't look at me 'cause I know nothing about XD (lol, how did the creator unknown her own OC's feeling?) so…TTFN 'Ta Ta For Now' :D**


	4. Unpredictable Thoughts

**I've been gone for a while and I think my progress stories will end long enough 'cause I start to get busy now (since it's near class graduate) so I better study first and let the fun time less in a meantime :)**

Oh my god, I can't believe it! All my life until now there's a guy who ask me out politely, unlike some others that directly to their aim rudely and still perverts! The funniest thing about him is that he blushes a lot probably because he's new here and just met me yesterday then something like that came out from his mouth. I don't know what to say, should I say 'yes' or 'no'? well I know I dislike date because it's relating with romance but when he said just as friends maybe I'm in, by the way I really want to go to a prom for my first time and don't be shock because I never been one yet.

Before I can answer that, I almost forgot if there is someone else besides me and Zeke. The guy's voice is familiar but I think I know who.

"Hi Claire, nice to see you here, and Zeke? Wow man…I never notice you're here too" he greeted, they seem knowing each other but I look confused because Yuck already know Zeke before I do

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I just stand right in the middle while looking dumbfounded and a little numb or shock to see Yuck appeared

"Why of course we do, he's my old friend that I told you" Zeke replied in a quiet strong accent, I don't know what kind of accent but I don't care

"That's why you notice about woofoo so much, aye? No wonder you seem wanting me to take you there" my eyes got sharp on him, he smiled nervously after hearing what I said

"And what are you two doing out here? Refreshing?" Yuck stood still, his smirk is playing with my mind again as if like trying to struggle what's in my head to come off

"Yes refreshing, we just took a morning walk until we got into a little arguing and what do you know…he asked me out to the prom, but as friends for sure" my point straight ahead and I don't care how do I sound like, maybe stupid or silly but I just admit what did happen

"Asked you out? What do you say about it?" Yuck continued to questioning me but I just answer it usual, if Yin and Lena were here I already shut my mouth up

"Well…not yet, I'm still thinking it" my eyes rolled up to the sky, seeing the blue colors with white cotton looking things adore everywhere

"Claire, you don't have to think too much…just follow what you feel like, *whispering* one thing I'll tell you…he's just like a feather" did Yuck just say he's like a feather? In the heck what is that mean? I don't get it, is he trying to make me guess that? Wow, questions in a row

"*still whispering* Zeke, I just wanna wish you a good luck and be careful when you're around her…she might look tough but she's very sensitive if something irritating her" Yuck suggested, he just left both of us who were standing numbly like we just saw a ghost passing in front.

We didn't talk yet, I walk back to my home and he follows me. Maybe he still waiting for that answer, I'm still thinking it and I can't stop thinking. I'm just afraid if I said yes something bad luck happen and if I said no he's gonna hate me or disappoint and I don't like to have someone put a serious hatred on me. So what should be the right answer? Follow my feeling? I guess that would be the right thing.

When I arrived in front of my house, there are some few words I want to say to him, probably include my answer.

"Thanks for the trip, the arguing and the confusion along we hung together" I'm not saying it yet but I will continue

"Confusion? You mean about that thing I asked? Seriously, don't make it farther…just feel free to answer" he sweetly smiling at me, showing his innocent look-alike face on purpose, lol I've so much suspect

"For the first time I think yes, and congratulation because you're the only one who can tamed my cruelty rudeness as if my attitude when someone mention to ask a date on me…" I feel a lot better, not to worry about later what my friends would think, at least it's a friendship date (tell me about it, hardly ever someone found this)

"That's great, I'll come here 30 minutes before the party start, later Claire…" how nice I got a date with a guy I just met him yesterday and he truly know how to treat a girl right, I think he's one of those who respects their opposite.

Secret or not, it will be notice by all the people if I'll go to a prom for my first time and with a new date. Some people…in a meantime they have naughty thoughts or dirty ones? Hopefully not and if I can read minds like my cousin (which I don't know where the hell she is now) and found one of their dirty minds, I'll beat them no matter it's a _Public Display Victim _(PDV) and mostly I hate for who are those couples who actually an over PDA (Public Display Affection).

I'd just realize if Yuck known most of my secrets or even my personal ones, but he promised indeed so I can always trust him after he has already shown me something unbelievable for me to trust him as his friend (I didn't before) so I did, no body ever know if we're close friends and even we admit it I bet no one will believe it. Sadly the guy has fell for the cute pink fuzzy bunny at that time when I just start to gain a friendship with him but my trust didn't break apart to ashes.

Hey, why am I sound like I just discussed and talked only about my things? I need to talk many things beside that either.

I went inside my house and go up to my room, when I'm in I begin to open my wardrobe then throwing all my dresses to the bed to search of a nice, comfortable and suitable gown to wear tomorrow night. I have not decide yet, I'm too confuse to know which is lovely and which is old style (talking about fashion, I'm so in) anyway I prefer or more likely to look fashionable but simple, overdo can bring a down impression to those eyes and so I just chose my top 5 gowns that has my desire on.

Now I only need to decide one and must be right or I'll regret during the day, every girls whoever wear a gown have made them look like a pretty princess but I don't like to look much girly. It's about time…I have finally pick one to fit me perfectly, since it's also Valentine tomorrow I chose the red one, a not so attractive gown, the bottom just reach on my knees with a little puffy style while the upper is adore by fake reddish roses in a row from my shoulder to my crossing hip and it's sleeveless also.

Oh…there's a little touch, a soft pink shawl to make me look like having class (yeah right, as if) will be swirling both on my arms and a pair of soft pink heels that will tied up to a half of my calves and shins. I'm not a fashion expert but I often decide something while matching clothes it usually turns out simple, easy and lovely.

You guys probably want to try something like this at your home! Oops looks like I forgot to mention about the red flaming earrings as my accessories. So now I've already chose what dress to wear and next up? It's time I need to hear my mom's suggestion for my hairdo and make up, to tell you that she's much more knowing those than I do and if I'll do it myself it can be a disaster.

I walk out from my room onto the garden to call my mom and want her words. Rarely do I want her suggestion since I want to decide or do something on my own, now I just need to talk.

"Mom!" I called form inches distance while she watering the flowers then stop when she hear my voice

"Yes Claire?" the woman turns her face on me with her pure sweet motherly smile and seemingly graceful on the other side

"Uh…can I ask for a suggestion?" I slowly talk and cut some of my voice like it got pull off or just a sore throat

"Suggestion? Why I'm glad to give you one, what kind of suggestion you want?" her eyes blinked, mine's were wide and the pupils shrinking a half of the usual

"Well *gulp* I-I need to know what kind of nice and simple hairdo is better for going out on…uh…let's just say a prom" nervously obvious, grinning pointless and scratching the back of my head like an idiot try to think to answer an easy question

"Lots of them, it depends on what they wear usually…but why's you asked?" now my mom is curious, what do I have to say to her? I'm going out O_o? Heck no! Not like that, I've to explain from first to end

"Because…I'm going to this year's prom with…a friend, yeah a friend of mine" I just closed my eyes to wait her response

"…" my mom looked shock and she just freakishly staring at me, I become numb at the same time

"Okay…I guess that's all I need to know, catch you late mom-" I spun and open the door to go upstairs but she just start to say her words

"My goodness…you got a little date? With who?" she asked what I don't want to answer, do I have to? *sigh* alright then -_-

"I said a friend of mine, none of your business mom…maybe you'll see him at the big day *mumbling* hopefully not" I entered the house and bore enough to do what's next on my list…it's outdate, that fast? I guess its rubbish now.

A day of normal, fine activities that once I had it. I did it! No fighting or action for a day and partially thanks to Zeke also, he's the one who bring me chill down. I wonder what's Yin and Lena is doing now? What kind of dress they'll wear at the prom? I have to know and it's tomorrow for sure.

I reached for my bookshelf and take one of my novels but mostly my favorite are from "Teen Lit" publisher, they're great stories. Now I just read a book titled "Trick and Treat" yeah I know it's a Halloween story that's not match with the theme now as its Valentine, this story told about twins, a boy and a girl who got left then wait for her who they considered as their owner to have fun and play along the night. They treat her well but something weird is going on after then, the girl just remembered if they look-alike her dolls when she was a child, she used to play with them but she thrown them away when she got a new one. For some reason they came alive and back for revenge, at last that girl died in the end with both of the twin's look-alike dolls on her hands.

Creepy right? But I love it anyway; maybe someday I and my friends can make a drama of this staring Yin and Yang since they're twins :) good times indeed when we got imagine how the story is but not good if a moment breaker come and shattered our mind's image.

When the night fall, I'm watching the stars sparkling in the night adoring the dark blue sky, my eyes follow to sparkle also and the wind blew my hair and my clothes. The waxing moon shone so bright this night; I bet there'll be no raining till tomorrow and that's a good thing. My warm heat got myself red dimples, fuzzily appeared matching my rose lips. This situation makes me remember of my time when I with my cousin stood on a balcony enjoyed everything and have a little chatted.

I don't even know where she is now; she's just like my own older sister (if I have one) and we were so close each other but at the time of her 17th birthday she'd vanished from her place and even her parents didn't know where could she be, they searched for her but failed to find her. All of her relatives considered that she was dead already but I believe if she's not dead yet, she must be somewhere.

I think it's enough to explain; from time by time I fall asleep on the floor instead of my bed. Since I'm lazy and tired enough to move on my bed so I just let myself sleep there, I think you'll know how I will feel in the next morning.

**Sorry if I'm late. I owned nothing with "Teen Lit" because it's one of my country's novel label and about "Trick and Treat" story, it's a copyright from the Vocaloid PV who sung by Rin & Len Kagamine.**

**Thanks for reading everyone ^^**


	5. Love O' Meter

**I'm totally late with this am I? ****A Valentine fic that I suppose to end it right at February but I guess I don't have enough time to work on it so now I got that chance**

**Enjoy otw…**

Ouch! It feels hurt, all entire of my body got cram and felt numb to move. Slowly I can barely move like usual but the pain still lingered inside of me. My eyes still blurring the scene and the lights are too much to shine my eyes; I went down to the bathroom and wash my face or directly took a bath. After I got it done with everything but for the first time I feel hungry in the morning. I just take my mom's tuna sandwich and get out of there before she knows I did and unfortunately…she knew it!

"Claire! Did you take my tuna sandwich?" her yelling is making me more hungry so I just finish it off

"I'm hungry!" carelessly I answered

"Why didn't you say so? But I thought you hate breakfast?" I know how I hate breakfast that much but not every time I can avoid it, stomach grumbling is depending

"I know that but this time I'm hungry okay? I'll be back later!" oh wait did I forget to mention? After I ate my tuna sandwich I put on my roller skates then rolling down to the town and this time I'm going to the dojo for a visit or join the twins activities or so what.

I never think of roller skating down the street but it seems a lot easier to move away and faster than walking, after a day of none action it's time to be back but not beating craps actually. I gleefully skating and took some extreme way just like that little daredevil…uh what's his name again? Oh yeah, Kick Buttowski! I love how that kid never gave up, it inspired me when the first time I watch his show but good things I have no wacky fans like his.

So I think skating sometimes bothering people's way or work but I try to avoid any of those unless some people don't pay attention even thought I already be careful. Nearby the dojo I saw Master Yo sleeping underneath the tree on his hmm…I don't know what the name of that hanging stretcher is but who cares right?

When I stop near the gate I took off my roller skate and put on my boots, glad I didn't forget it. Master Yo seems in a deep sleep but I greet him anyways.

"Morning Master Yo!" he just sleep there and I just go knock the door so the twins answer it, manners are manners!

"*shocked* soft pretzels! *snoring*" Master Yo always did that when hearing things, no wonder his old grumpy nemesis Kraggler did the same thing when he's sleeping

"Hi Claire, come on in!" Yang answered the door and like usual let me come in

"So tonight is the night right? How do you guys in prepare?" I put my bag on the couch and join them

"I'm so confused for deciding which dress I should wear, maybe you can help?" Yin acted extra nervous lately and she wants to look perfect tonight

"Uhm, sure?" I turned to Yang and have this strange look from the things he's doing

"What on earth exactly are you doing?" my eye twitched then step backward once

"Listing my plans and try to remember it" he wrote down his plans for tonight on a piece of note

"Since when did you want to sort your plans especially remembering it?" his nagging sister abruptly asked while picking the best dress, then let me suggest her

"Since now, I'm nervous too okay? I'm afraid I ruin the moment with Lena like I did last time" when he almost start to his flashback I stop them right away

"Whoa guys! You don't have to be so nervous, try to chill because if you nervous you'll get clumsy…I've seen such things in dozen of times" I explained but they aren't listening to what I said

"So Claire, which dress is perfect?" she grabbed two dress on each her hands, one on the right is a pink puffy dress and the other one is a soft pink only with glitters

"You know, aren't you a little bored to wear pink every time in a party? I mean perhaps you should try something else like-" I'm looking around and found something might look perfect on her but not pink

"This! I know it's black but not too much, it's perfect for you…" I suggest her to wear that tonight but she seems turn away in disgust or disagreeing

"That dress? I never wear it because it'll bring a dark mood into my look" Yin crossed her arms and turn her face away but I'm not giving up like that easily

"It doesn't mean everything that's black it suppose to be goth or dark mood, besides that the motive remain natural as if graceful, how about you try it first and if you still don't like it we'll find another" I drag her into the twin's room and make her try the dress, she put it on and gazing in wonder when she looks herself in the mirror

"So?" I asked

"You know what? I think you're right! This dress doesn't bring a dark mood at all, it seems wonderful…thanks for suggesting Claire!" Yin took off the dress and laid it on her bed so now her problem has solved, I think I have to help Yang out with his scheme.

I went down stairs and there are already several crushed papers on the floor, I thought so that Yang couldn't handle it.

"Yo Yang! Are you sure you don't need a help?" I offered him a hint but he remain in his things

"No, I can handle it-" his hand still writing but then he throws his note and the pencil away in anger

"Ah! I can't take it, how am I supposed to know what to do with Lena along the party? I mean I don't want something to go wrong" he covered his face with his soft blue palms and then grabs his head like he just want to explode

"Look Yang, you don't need plans to make everything perfect…just think what you want or think what's best for Lena that won't make a trouble around her" I slowly explained to him, his eyes slowly stare at me

"Like what? Get her a punch and do some usual and boring stuff with her, I don't think so" he looks away like he's about to scream but held it back, boy I think Yang is one of a _tsundere_ kind of type, obviously

"That's the thing, first you just do what's usual to her like get her a punch, dance with her, talk about yourself or hers and etc but in the end…try to surprise her with something out of the ordinary" I smiled and it contagious to him, he got up and response to me

"You're right, I must uh…think for something to surprise her! Anyway thanks but I hate the part of thinking" Yang hardly ever want to think but this time he didn't even get hurt when he's thinking, probably because he's too exciting

"I think my visit time is over, I better get home for lunch" I walk back to the wooden slide door but the twins stop my feet when they wondering to ask

"Say why not you come too? I mean you seems pretty expert with date things-" Yin wondered and curious

"Yeah Claire, I don't know why you hate it but you're really good at such things, is it because you're afraid of heartbroken" I startled, Yang never thought it that far and I turn around while my eyes closed

"*sigh* No, I have another confession…you see, I never date anyone after 3 years and a little forgot how to do it but the truth…I'm not really hating love or romance-" their eyes got wide and shocked

"Say what?" both said in questioning

"Yes, I actually love those categories but…after seeing my parents divorced I always thought love is useless and didn't mean anything, that's why I start to acted sensitive to my male friends and since then no boys ever dare to get near me but I still hate perverts!" I looked frowned and down on my mood, this is my fact reason why I hate romance so much or date but I lied again didn't I?

"So all this time you think about it?" Yin asked in a sympathy way

"Of course, when I was 13 I'd realize if love isn't that useless, my parents divorced in a specific reason so I start to think again but I don't want to look weak so on the outside I act extra sensitive when I meet with boys but in the inside my feelings are not the exact, well you guys now knows and you two can tell Lena but not the others, so...good day guys" I went through the door and back on my roller skating in a not very good mood so I just took my usual way to home.

I don't know what Yin and Yang were thinking about that but I think they understand now after I show my exact reason. It's almost dark and I have to hurry to get prepare before Zeke comes to pick me up, but I missed lunch. For once I feel relief after I confessed the truth now I don't have to hide it all, well maybe partially still the same. I quickly took off my roller skates then put them where it suppose, I run to my room to get ready but my mom saw me and ask a little thing,

"Dear, you said you want me to help with your hairdo for the prom so when?"

"Yes mom, after I get dressed and make over" I slammed the door without noticing how loud is it then took out the dress that I've chosen yesterday.

"It's 6! I only have an hour to get prepared" I closed my window and let the curtains fall to cover the night scene and then I took off my daily clothes with my red gowns that I've mentioned to you. After I put my flaming earrings on then it start for my mom to redo my hairstyle.

"Mom! It's time" I called her and not a minute she already got into my room with some of her hair treatment to help

"What exactly will you do to my hair?" I asked while looking to the things she brought in

"You'll be surprise, now let me work on it" she grab a brush and a hairspray, I just wait until she done with it so I'm not complaining much about how it does.

It took several minutes and she quickly finish with my hair, before I can't see because the smoke, then I have to fade the hairspray's smoke so I can know what she did. I'm very surprise with the thing she did to my hair, but its match with my clothing. She makes my shaggy hair in a short ponytail then letting the front hair fall asunder with a real live rose on the corner right of my head to adore, it reminds me of Rin's daughter of evil hairstyle (if you guys know).

"Wow, thanks very much mom…" I still gazing my new look at the mirror

"You look beautiful Claire, by the way I like your bright red lipstick, it smells like…tutti fruity" my mom grinned and put back her hair treatment on her bag

"Well I have to wait for my friend to pick me up, I just go downstairs" I lift my gown's skirt a little to watch my feet when going down the stairs so I won't fall off

"Okay, be careful with the gown!" she reminded

I seek from my windows but he doesn't come yet, I look up for the watch and I got several minutes before the party start! So I just wait and wait near the window to know he's coming so my mom wouldn't be know about it. When the last, once again I seek behind the window someone's coming with a cute stylish scooter in a black helmet, I can guess who that is.

I know for sure it was him, but never thought he has such an adorable scooter *chuckling* this would be good. I quickly come out from the door to face him and make it rush to go, I never want my mom to see him or something…uh…let me just say something quiet embarrassing will happen if she does.

"So, you're here *sigh in relief* good then but we have to rush!" I push him a little heading to his scooter while my eyes rolling back at the door

"Why must rushing? We still have time to make it" Zeke looked confuse at my nervous attitude, I hope we both gone before you know who will come

"Oh shut up, I don't want to talk about it!" I deepen my voice in the meaning that I just don't want to get it scribble but I guess we're too late for that because my mom notice already, shish…another thing coming to applause

"Claire…" her sweet motherly voice called me, want it or not I have to response something to show my respect

"Ye-yes mom?" we both turn around, Zeke seems to be fine by anything but me…my face turn all red and get a little space aside

"Sorry for interrupting but you almost forgot this…" she's showing me the pink ticket to entrance the party and I snap my forehead feeling like an idiot about to go and forgotten the one important thing apart in the party

"Oh darn! I almost forgot it, thanks for reminding me mom but we have to go now" I forced to smile, I can see if Zeke laughed behind me after what he saw

"Stop laughing!" I growled at him then he took a breath to stop at once

"Wait honey! I want to take a picture first before you go" my mom grabs a digital camera and ready to snapshot

"Mom, you're totally embarrassed me okay? Can we do that after the party?" I tried to excuse but she keep refusing it so fine anyway

"That would be too late, now get closer so I can take a shot of both of you" she gestured a sign, I'm hating this but as long it's proper so not really care about, in the name of force I have no choice except do what my mom said so she could hurry and we can leave immediately.

**I made it more specific, you can find the reason why Claire has a huge hatred of romance here and…not really caring for the rest.**

**See ya soon enough if I have time =A=**


	6. Note: Apology!

**Hi, it's AviTaRi!**

**I'm very sorry I decide to discontinue this 'cuz I lost interest again but about **_**Passion Destination **_**I won't stop even it'll take months or even years to finish, you wonder why? I'm dead from the inside!**

**Yes, harhar…I know right?**

**Man! After all those things I'd said about YYY it partially makes me guilty 'cuz I don't have interest in this section anymore since the show has stopped, I guess time's right! We can't over-convince on our words…EVER!**

**So this is it and hope you're not **_**too **_**disappoint about what I decided, for sake I'll try to be able to think any ideas again for **_**Passion Destination **_**and you know? It's nearly ending and don't worry too much 'kay? Well see ya…**

**~*^.^*~**


End file.
